


6 Word Diakko

by MarkSlayer



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 6 Word Stories, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkSlayer/pseuds/MarkSlayer
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	6 Word Diakko

Akko confessed.

Diana accepted.

Marriage followed.


End file.
